Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $-7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $-7$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{-6(-3x-7)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-3x-7)}$ $-6(-3x-7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-3x-7)+4$.